


Wrapped with a Bow

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Creampie, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Top Ignis, bottom cor, little bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis comes home to Cor Leonis in his bed, wearing nothing but a bow.





	Wrapped with a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> day late for Ignis' birthday, but I was busy playing DnD yesterday. This isn't great, but it's here. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find pictures of men in bow lingerie? So many pictures of women, but like, zero of men.
> 
> Happy Birthday Ignis
> 
> not beta-ed

Ignis’ feet were dragging as he walked into his apartment. He toed his shoes off and dropped his briefcase by the door. He left the lights off as he shuffled down the short hallway to his kitchen. He punched the button to start the coffee and rested his forehead against the counter. 

He really should go to bed, but he still had a lot of reports to go through. Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio had kept him far later than he had planned, although he wasn’t _that_ angry about it. It had been nice to spend a few hours with his friends on his birthday.

That didn’t mean he still didn’t have hours of work left. He pulled his coffee mug close, sipping the dark brew and just taking a moment. He was so thankful for the Keurig coffee maker Cor had given him two years ago. It made it easier for late night coffee.

He groaned, walking back to grab his briefcase so he could get the paperwork. Ignis glanced at his reflection in the window; he needed to change into something more comfortable. He’d been wearing these slacks all day and Noct had accidently dropped cake on his lap.

Ignis walked down the hall to his bedroom. Had he left the door shut? He pushed it open and stepped over the threshold, freezing.

Cor Leonis posed on his bed, wearing absolutely nothing but a dark blue bow covering his genitals. Rose petals littered the floor and Ignis’ favorite candles were lit.

Ignis and Cor stared at each other, and Ignis had never seen anything as freaking adorable as Cor Leonis, the stoic Marshal of the Crownsguard, the Immortal, blush a deep red.

Cor coughed, dropping his eyes. “Um, happy birthday, Ignis.”

Ignis set his coffee mug down and kicked the door shut behind him. He walked across the room, kneeling on the bed.

“How long have you been here?” Ignis asked, running his finger over Cor’s bare shoulder.

“Not long,” Cor whispered, watching Ignis’ finger move down his chest. “Gladio texted me when the party started winding down.”

“Gladio was in on this…most spectacular gift?”

“I did not tell him what I was giving you. Only that I needed to know when you were leaving.”

“I guess I need to buy him that new novel he’s been looking at.”

“Why are we talking about Gladio?”

“I’m not entirely certain,” Ignis whispered, pushing Cor back against the pillows. He ran his fingers down Cor’s chest, eyes drawn to the bow wrapped around Cor’s hips. He touched the satin ribbon, smirking as the bow twitched with Cor’s cock.

“I must say, I particularly like this gift.”

“You haven’t even unwrapped it yet,” Cor said, reaching up and dragging Ignis down to kiss him. Ignis laughed into the kiss, nipping Cor’s lip.

“I better get on it then.”

His paperwork could wait. He had one last birthday present to unwrap.

He sat up, deft fingers quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Cor watched avidly, the bow straining as his cock swelled.

Ignis smirked, giving Cor a little striptease as he stood up and kicked his pants off. He undid his shirt stays and shoved the elastic bands down his legs, dropping the shirt to the floor. Cor swallowed, eyes drawn to the tented silk panties.

“You’re wearing them,” Cor whispered, reaching out to touch the silk. He’d given them to Ignis for his last birthday.

“They’re my favorite pair. I wear them when I want to look pretty.” They were a soft pink, nearly sheer. Cor could see the outline of Ignis’ straining cock, his balls dark in their cradle. 

Ignis winked and pushed Cor back onto the bed. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled open the drawer, dropping the lube and condom next to Cor’s head. Cor plucked the condom off the bed and tossed it aside, dragging Ignis close to whisper in his ear.

“The birthday boy gets to unload in me bare.”

Ignis choked, eyes widening. More often than not he bottomed for Cor; he loved the sensation of being filled by his lover, of being cradled by him. They were both clean, but used condoms for often than not simply for ease of cleanup. 

“You’re sure?” Ignis asked.

“Very sure. Unwrap your gift.”

“With pleasure,” Ignis said. His panties barely contained his cock, a wet spot spreading across the fabric. He traced the edges of the satin ribbon, grasping the end and pulling. Cor groaned, his head falling back as Ignis tugged on it. 

Ignis watched as Cor’s red cock was revealed, lines from the ribbon pressed into his rock hard flesh. 

“Did you have this tight enough to act as a cock ring?” Ignis asked, touching the indents on Cor’s cock.

“Yes,” Cor hissed, head dropping back as Ignis rubbed his slit, spreading precome around. Ignis nudged Cor’s legs apart, smirking when he saw the way the ribbon was wrapped around his balls.

“Such a nicely wrapped present,” Ignis said, cupping his balls and fondling them. Cor’s hips rocked, a moan tearing from his throat as Ignis kept pulling the ribbon. He lifted his hips and Ignis grinned, noting how the ribbon went between Cor’s ass cheeks like a thong.

“Roll over,” Ignis said. Cor rolled onto his stomach, grinding his dick into the sheets. Ignis spread his cheeks, loving the way the ribbon looked between Cor’s buttcheeks. He pressed his thumb against the ribbon, right over his pucker, and pushed the ribbon into Cor’s body.

Cor groaned, spreading his legs and relaxing as much as he could.

“Did you prep beforehand?” Ignis asked, pulling his thumb out.

“Only a little,” Cor said. Ignis nodded and pulled the ribbon out of the way. He stared at Cor’s pucker, running his finger around his rim. Cor smiled at him, moaning when he felt the first drop of lube on his entrance. 

“Good.”

“I know how much you like to finger me.”

“You sweet talking thing, you,” Ignis said, rubbing the lube against Cor’s rim. Cor snorted, gasping when a long finger breached his body. Ignis kissed his shoulder, working his finger in and out of Cor’s body. Cor whined, driving his hips into the bed, desperate for friction against his hot cock. 

“Tie the bow around your neck,” Ignis said, biting Cor’s earlobe. “I want to know you’re my gift.”

Cor’s hand patted the bed next to him until his fingers brushed satin. He grabbed it, dragging it to him. He lifted his head and tied a haphazard bow around his neck.

“Good boy,” Ignis said, sinking his teeth into Cor’s shoulder. Cor keened, fingers fisting the sheets. He felt a second finger slip into his body, spreading his tight ring. Ignis rubbed his fingers against his lover’s inner walls, moving lube deeper.

“Gods, I can’t wait to fill your ass with my come,” Ignis whispered. “Fuck you so deep you beg for it.”

“Yes,” Cor growled.

Ignis pushed a third finger in, pouring more lube on Cor’s ass. He used his free hand to push his panties down, freeing his long dick.

“How do you want this?” Ignis whispered.

“You’re the birthday boy,” Cor said. “You tell me.”

Ignis ran his free hand down Cor’s back, loving the contour of his muscles. He could feel the raw power in his lover. 

“Can I tie you up with that ribbon?”

“Yes.”

“Gods, I love you.”

Ignis untied the ribbon from Cor’s neck and tied his wrists together. Cor watched as Ignis carefully wrapped his wrists, pressing them together and finishing it off with a neat bow. 

“On your knees,” Ignis said. Cor flipped over again, bracing his elbows on Ignis’ pillow and wriggling his ass in Ignis’ face. 

Ignis playfully smacked his ass and plunged three fingers into his ass, stretching his rim and looking into Cor’s body.

He grabbed the lube and slicked his cock, pouring more on Cor’s body. He reared up behind the older man, grasping his dick with one hand and Cor’s hip with the other.

Cor moaned when he felt the fat head of Ignis’ prick against his hole, slit rubbing against his pucker. He rocked back as Ignis pushed forward, his body spreading and welcoming Ignis’ length.

Ignis sighed as Cor’s tight heat engulfed him. He pushed in slowly, one hand on the back of Cor’s neck, pushing him down just a bit. Cor whimpered as Ignis speared him, his thick cock making his ass burn. His dick twitched, a line of precome dripping from his slit to the bed below him.

“Move,” Cor demanded. 

“So pushy,” Ignis said, keeping it slow. He pushed all the way in, dragging himself nearly all the way out almost agonizingly slow. Cor growled, trying to shove himself back onto Ignis’ cock.

“Who would’ve thought the marshal of the guard would be so desperate for dick?” Ignis asked, snapping his hips forward and driving his dick into Cor’s prostate. Ignis knew Cor liked hearing him talk like that, and he was more than happy to give the marshal what he wanted.

Cor screamed, back arching as his cock twitched. Ignis started thrusting hard, balls slapping against Cor’s ass. He was so tight and hot around Ignis’ length, walls fluttering as Cor teetered on the edge of orgasm.

Ignis reached around Cor’s body, wrapping his fist around his bouncing cock. Ignis stroked him in time with his rapid, deep thrusts. He drove his thumb into Cor’s slit and sucked at his neck, groaning when he felt Cor’s dick pulse and his fingers get covered in warm spend.

Cor moaned, half collapsing as his orgasm rushed over him. Ignis held his hips up, slamming his thick cock into Cor’s body. He groaned as Cor’s hole tightened around him, trying to milk his seed out of him.

Ignis grunted, snapping his hips forward one last time as his cock pulsed. He shot his load deep into Cor’s body, coating his inner walls with his seed.

Ignis pressed his body against Cor’s and both men went down. Cor landed right in the puddle of his seed, groaning quietly.

Ignis panted, cock still twitching inside the hot sleeve of Cor’s body. Slowly, he lifted himself off, pulling his cock out of Cor’s puffy hole. He watched as some of his seed escaped Cor’s pucker, dripping between his cheeks.

Ignis stroked Cor’s back.

“You okay?”

Cor groaned and rolled onto his side, smiling up at Ignis. Ignis leaned over and kissed him, sighing into his mouth.

Cor grinned lazily at him, feeling Ignis’ spend dribble out of his body. “Never better.”

“Good,” Ignis said. He got to his feet and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a wet towel. He sat back down next to Cor and gently wipes his cock and ass down. Cor sighed, smiling at him.

Ignis wiped his own cock down and helped Cor sit up. He untied his wrists, kissing the red marks gently.

“Thank you,” Ignis said.

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday.”

Ignis moved to straddle his lap, kissing him lazily. Cor rested his hands on Ignis’ hips, opening his mouth to the kiss.

“I loved my birthday present,” Ignis whispered. “Best one I’ve ever gotten.”

Cor smiled, slipping his fingers down Ignis’ crack and rubbing at his hole.

Ignis moaned, arching his back.

“Oh, baby, I’ve got so much more planned for you.”

Ignis rocked back onto his fingers, eyes half closed. 

Without a doubt, this was the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
